Concepcion
|image1 = __ _'Conce-chan'_____'Coat of Arms' |full_name = Concepción de María Purísima del Nuevo Extremo |name_in_towny = Concepcion |established = December 1st 2018 |nation = Viceroyalty of Peru |mayor = Keizap78 |councillors = 78Zynesthesia |population = 16 |chunks = 157 |continent = South America |official_language = * (Main) * |official_religion = Secular State |army_size = Classified |past_nations = *2018/12/10 - 2019/01/28 30px Argentina *2019/01/28 - 2020/01/16 Chile *2020/01/16 - Currently Viceroyalty of Peru |past_mayors = N/A |past_councillors = * Tony_Dark001 * 78Coryx }}Concepción is the biggest town of the Viceroyalty of Peru, South America. Belongs to the territory of Perú. 'Description' Concepción was created on December 1st, of 2018. The nearest cities are Santiago, to the north and Puerto Montt, to the south. 'History' The first name of Concepción was San Carlos as the city who his owner lives in the real life. '' Beginning Era'' The idea for San Carlos was conceived when Keizap78 joined for the first time in EarthMC. He spawned near of Vicennes, New France. He walked down to Gulf of Mexico, then walked through the Galapagos Islands and finnaly he landed in the south of Chile. Days after, he started a tiny settlement with his friend Tony_Dark001, and finnally founded the town of San Carlos in December 1st, 2018. A few days later, the emperor of the La Plata Realm, SoyGalletita invited him to join his nation. '' Hype Era'' Keizap78 and his friend rapidly started to build the Parade Ground and the San Carlos' town hall, finished in January 7th, 2019. '' Decline Era'' The name of San Carlos changed to Concepción as the new Chilean Nation was created. '' Crepuscular Era'' CRISTUL12 told Keizap78 that his ground parade was too big and ugly and then Keizap78 make a deal with him to destroy all the buildings and build it again making an urban planification. '' Flooding Era'' * Concepcion's new parade ground, theatre, governorate, the church and the station was builded. * Late August: A "Fonda" was created in order to celebrate the chilean independence day. * September and October: Club Español was builded. * Late October: Conce-chan was designed by LightTHC. * November: New station is starting to build. * January 10th: Concepcion was not a capital anymore in order of the forced abdication of 78Kei from his charge in Chile. But the capitals cannot be moved. * January 16th: 78Kei disbanded the nation of Chile and Concepcion joined the new nation of Viceroyalty of Peru in order of the Operation Atahualpa. *'January 26th': 78Kei claimed around to 500 gold to the north of the city. 'Buildings' WIP 'Notable People' *Keizap78, Governor. *Tony_Dark001, Old builder. *CRISTUL12, New builder (I think). 'Economics' The economy of Concepción is based on the cutting of trees, manufacturing of ender chests, experience bottling and the /vote system. 'Diplomacy' Concepcion is the second most important city in the Viceroyalty of Peru. 'Military' The patagonian army protects Concepcion. In the past, there was players who were enemies of Argentina and, therefore, are outlaws of Concepcion: * nova2406: '''Invaded La Plata (now Argentina) towns with invisibility potions with no reason. * ''runnerboy72000: Repeatedly attacking the nation and kill citizens with invisibility potions for revenge against SoyGalletita for banning his friend.'' * ''Senoxin: 'Attack for no reason Argentinian's citizens. Category:Towns Category:South America